


A Million Light Years Away

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Between Episodes, Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Friendship, Gen, Implied Femslash, Introspection, POV Alternating, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Season/Series 02, Short & Sweet, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. There wasn’t anything like this moment. Takes place after 'Out of the Past'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Light Years Away

The chilled air swirled around them as Arcee and Miko sat together on the plateau just atop the Autobot base. The sunset was as far as the eye can see, vast and beautiful in its orange and red hues, almost as it was adorned in fairy lights. 

As the sun began to set over the cliff, Miko rested her hand upon Arcee’s servo. Arcee found herself mesmerized as she looked out to the sunset, admiring how it changed color, unlike anything she had seen on Cybertron or on Earth.

Arcee looked down to where Miko was looking out, “Shall we go back in yet?" 

Miko shook her head, feeling peaceful and relaxed, "Not yet." 

The fembot smiled at the girl’s serene expression before shifting in where she sat, "I’m glad we got to talk,” she spoke.

“Me too,” Miko replied before they settled back down to watch the sunset. Even if it was a million light years away, there wasn’t anything like this moment, and as far as they knew, there might not be for a long time.


End file.
